


The horde of walking dead

by Brian_Meow



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game), walkingdead - Fandom, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brian_Meow/pseuds/Brian_Meow
Summary: The walking dead lumbers forth.
Relationships: walking dead - Relationship





	The horde of walking dead

The zombie does not look at the unfortunate member of the living. He ambles slowly, sluggishly. There are two adults in the store, one that is trying not to gag from the stench of rotting meat. The zombie lumbers further, walking through the aisles. His actions are very primal. He walks even closer to the opening of the emergency exit. We cut to the emergency exit. 

We cut to our protagonists. 

Our protagonists appear to be that of a family. There is a mother, a father, a sister, and a brother. The mother and the sister are hiding in the car. The brother and the father are getting food for the impending apocalypse. 

Quick question. What the hell are you doing inside the store during a pandemic? The pony should be infected with the virus. Remember the six feet rule! No means no! Six feet by six feet is the standard. he is rotting. The zombie is lumbering towards the pony. The pony is giving him a look that resembles a deer in a headlight. 

_Run you, moron! The pony should be running out of the store. No, wait! He thought to himself! Shit. he thought to himself as he looked at the zombie. Well, time to plan for my funeral, he thought to himself as he considered backing away from the zombie who lurched ominously._ _This guy is about to get a bit._ The two adults stare at the zombie. Very quietly, they sneak over to the aisles. They look at the candy bars. In the background, the zombie lumbers over to the cashier, with cigarettes in hand. 

The cashier

I need to see some id. 

This is not how the conversation would go. The cashier would do nothing but widen his eyes at a large number of items that are being bought. The panic buying. Oh dear god. The panic buying/ large amounts of food slide on the cover belt. As if realizing there is no god, he picks up the food. Remembering the six by six feet, he gingerly picks up the bag. He shakes it open. Horrified, he quickly puts the items in the bag. The bag makes a click. He shudders. We cut back to the zombie, who is drooling black slime. The black slime drips to the linoleum floor. The store is empty, barren of goods. As if a hurricane blew through town. Think of a natural disaster going through town. The shelves are empty. Dead quiet. 

  
  


In the background, the zombie lumbers. The two adults look at the cashier trying to struggle to open the bag. He slips. The two are exchanging nervous glances. The store remains empty with the zombie in the background. There is growling, moaning. A foot drags along the floor, dragging black blood on the floor. A sludge of black blood forms as the zombie drags his leg, trying to find the source of the noise.

Cashier

(Whispering)

There's a waiting period in this state. 

The cashier looks at the rifles in the cart. The second adult’s smile begins to slow into a worried frown. 

Second adult

Excuse me? A waiting period? 

Cashier

Yeah, you're going to have to wait a while. 

Second adult

I don’t have 24 hours. 

Cashier shrugs at this. He puts the card down. The second adult wanders over to a cart full of bats. As if risking infection, he slowly grabs a bat. He grabs some alcohol wipes. Obsessively, he begins to wipe down the bats. He returns to the cashier desk with a couple of bats in tow. The cashier does not seem surprised by this. 

Cashier

will that be all?

The second adult produces several knives. He slams them down onto the desk. He slams a bottle of vodka down on the cash register. 

Cashier

Are you 21 sir? 

The man produces a fake id. The younger boy pipes up. The older one quiets him with his hand. The receipt rolls out. The older man grabs the paper. Almost robotically. Outside, the third adult watches as another zombie walks into the store. He clutches the steering wheel. The expression on his face is one of horror. His knuckles grow white, as he clutches the steering wheel. The third adult turns to a teenager in the backseat. The expression on his face is one of sternness. He leaps out of the car. Thinking to himself, he runs his fingers through his hair, very stim-like. He paces back and forth, trying to make as little noise as possible. 

Inside the grocery store, the second zombie lurks. The second adult is a few inches away from the zombie. The second adult gives the same expression that he had given the first one: pure fear. He snatches the younger adult, by the arm. On the other hand, he grabs the cart. We cut to the exit of the store. In the back of the store, an emergency exit provides a form of escape. The third adult looks at the exit. Then he notices a fire alarm. He pulls it. The alarm blares out as soon as he does so. The two zombies notice this. The second adult continues his way towards the exit. He does not look back. He clutches the younger adult and the cart towards the emergency exit. 

The zombies descend onto the third adult. The third adult gives them a defiant glare. His hand is glued on the fire alarm. His knuckles are white. His expression on his face is one of complete calm. The zombies lumber further. The third man’s face does not change. As if welcoming death, he slightly relaxes his body. 

The zombies do not notice the two adults leaving the store. There is a noticeable commotion emitting from the store. From outside of the store, the alarm wails and flashes brightly. This causes the teenager in the back to cover her ears. She also closes her eyes. 

We hear the click of the trunk open. We cut to the adults opening the door of the trunk. Very quickly as they don’t have enough time. Hordes of zombies are attracted to the alarm blaring. They come from both sides of the countryside street. 

THE TEENAGER

My zombified dad is going to kill us.

The Second adult

Quiet. 

We cut to the two inside of the car. The second adult is struggling to start the car. The white sedan shudders as the car pulls itself out of the gas station. Outside, the zombified cashier lumbers out. He has been zombified. The second adult locks the window. 

Very quickly, he hands a rifle to the young adult. The young adult cocks the rifle. Like an experienced hunter, he puts the rifle through the open crack of the window. He offers a single gunshot. The zombified cashier’s head explodes. After him, the second adult runs out of the gas station. The younger adult in the car begins to reload the gun. The second adult’s head explodes with blood from the gunshot. The young adult pulls his gun inside the car. The windows go up, protecting them from potential zombie meat. 

Teenager

Where’s the other guy? 

Neither adults answer her question. We cut to the road. Silence. Cut to credits.


End file.
